Hit the road Jack
by biancy2712
Summary: *COMPLETE!* this is a 4 part Story about the newst episode Hit the road Jack. Please read and review
1. Hit the road jack part 1

Hey Everybody! Biancy2712 here with my newest story hit the Road Jack! It's going to be a 3-shot story based on the episode coming out! I hope you like it and I hope I can finish it before the episode airs!

Disclaimer: I do not own kickin it!

"I don't know if I could beat this guy, he hasn't lost a match in 2 years!" Jack exclaims

Kim says "Well he doesn't know who he's messing with."

Then she shouts to the crowd "That's right! Bobby Wasabi's Best student right here! Boom goes the dynamite! Boom!"

Jack says "Kim will you stop booming people!"

Just then before the match starts Rudy and a mysterious guy walks in.

Then the match begins. Jack throws his leg at his opponent but misses then his opponent throws a punch at him but he blocks it. Jack tries kicking at him but is blocked again. The opponent starts gaining on him but Jack kicks him in the stomach and he stumbles. Then his opponent tries to dragon kick him but jack rolls underneath him. Jack catches his hand and tries to flip him but his opponent just does a flip. He tries kicking him again but Jack's foot hit him hard in the stomach this time and he falls. The judge declares him the winner.

Rudy says to the mysterious guys "So is he as good as I told you?"

The mysterious guys says "No." then pauses before saying "He is better. I will meet with boy."

Then Rudy starts celebrating, and declares "I am the best sensei in the world!" then hugs the mysterious guy.

While Jack was declared the winner he looks at Kim and she runs to him saying "I knew you could do it." Then gives him a hug.

Then Jack and Kim finally notice what they are doing and awkwardly step away from each other.

Kim walks towards Joan and said "Wow your turning this dojo into a Hungarian hot house."

Kim says "What are you talking about?"

Joan says "I saw what was going on with you and Mr. kicky kicky chop chop."

Kim says "There's nothing going on."

Joan says "Really let take out my old passion detector." She scans her face going boop boop boop then scans Kim face going boopboopboop.

~~~ The next day~~~~~

Jack walks into the dojo and Rudy says to him "Hey Jack someone's here to see you."

"Really who?"

"I don't know why don't you go into my office and find out." And squeals like a little girl.

Jack walks into Rudy's office and sees the mysterious guy from the competition.

Jack says "Hi, Rudy said you wanted to see me."

The mysterious guy says "My name Hika Makawashee and I am the Rep for the Otai Academy nn Japan."

"Are you serious? The Otai Academy?! That's the number 1 karate school in the world!"

"Yes that is right and I am here to give you a scholarship to the Otai Academy."

"Oh my. Thank you so much!"

Jack walks out and sees the Wasabi warriors stretching.

Jack says "I got a scholarship to the Otai Academy. I'm moving to Japan."


	2. Hit the road jack part 2

Hey its biancy2712 here! Im really trying to get chapters up before the episode airs. So I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it!

Previously- Jack says "I got a scholarship to the Otai Academy. I'm moving to Japan."

Everybody is shocked and no one says anything for a minute then Jerry says "Congratulations bro." then walks out the door.

Then Eddie and Milton go up to him saying "Yeah congratulations you deserve it." Then also walk out the door.

The only people left are Kim and Rudy.

Jack asks Rudy "How did I even get in?"

Rudy says "I asked the guy to come and watch you fight yesterday and he said that you were awesome and accepted you. I got to go celebrate for being the best sensei every!" then looks at Jack before saying "And of course for you too, for being accepted to The Otai Academy." Then leaves to.

Jack looks at Kim who looks like she is about to cry.

Jack says "Hey Kim."

Kim says "Hi."

"So how do you feel about me going to Japan?"

"I'm really happy for you."

"Are you sure because you look like you're about to cry."

"I'm fine Jack."

"So when are you leaving?" kim asks

Jack answers "Tomorrow afternoon."

The rest of the day they spent it going to the gamer's layer, falafel Phil, captain corndog, etc.

~~~The next day in the morning, the last time Jack sees everyone~~~

They had a party at the dojo for Jack and after it finishes Jack says I guess this is goodbye.

Jack goes and gives everyone a hug then everyone does group hug.

After everyone leaves and Jack goes up to Kim and asks

"Could you spare with me one more time before I leave?"

"Yeah."

They both bow on the map and they begin. Jack throws a punch at her but she dodges. Kim kicks at Jack but he blocks. Then Jack throws a kick causing kim to do a backflip. But while backfliping Kim grabs jack's hand and flips him. Jacks lands on the ground with a thud.

Kim suddenly says "I don't want you to go."

Jack stood up saying "I know, I don't really want to go either but I have no choice Bobby wasabi is forcing me to go."

"I wish you didn't have to go."

"Yeah, I'm going to Miss Seaford."

"Bye Kim."

"…. Bye Jack."


	3. New Jack City

Hey its biancy2712 here! I'm trying really hard to write the last 2 chapters before the episode airs, so here it is! Oh yeah by the way I thought that New jack city would be a good title for the chapter and for those who don't know where I got it from, it's from an upcoming episode. So I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own kickin it!

Jack sat in the business class of the airplane thinking about Kim. That is all he could think about her hair, her smile, her laugh. He wishes he was back in Seaford with the Wasabi Warriors and Kim. He falls asleep thinking about Kim.

~~~ Jack's in Tokyo, Japan~~~

Jack walks out of the airport and notices a sign saying his name. He quickly grabs his luggage and heads there.

A short man with jet black hair asks "Are you Jack Anderson?"

Jack replies "Yeah I am."

"Please wait in the car while I take your bags."

Jack walks into the car and sits down. He quickly takes his phone out and sends a text to the Wasabi Warriors, his mom and Rudy telling them he made it to Japan safely. Then the car starts and he looks out the window. There he sees the Tokyo tower and the Tokyo Imperial Palace. He is definitely amazed by everything but is still sad.

About 20 minutes later the car stops. Jack step out of the car and sees the Otai Academy. It was breath taking. It was like a huge castle about 20 stories high! (A/N- for all those who watched Harry potter just imagine the Academy as a smaller version of Hogwarts.) The short man took his bags and brought him to the front door.

At the entrance stands a tall, muscular man with blond hair and blue eyes.

He says "Welcome to the Otai Academy I am Alan Tombe, the headmaster. You must be Jack." Alan extends his hand.

"Yes sir, that's me."

"Come in, according to Shishan that you are and excellent martial artist. What belt are you?"

"3rd degree black belt sir."

"Very good. You will love it here at the Otai Academy. You will be in one of the top classes. You will have your very own room on the top floor and start classes tomorrow."

Then he said to the short man "Please show Mr. Anderson his room."

The short man showed Jack where the elevators are and gave him the key to his room then left.

Inside his room there was a huge bed, a plasma TV and a huge snack bar. Jack dropped his bags at the door and grabbed his laptop. He jumps onto his bed and starts his laptop. Then pops up a video chat with Kim.

There her beautiful face pops up on the screen and Jack smiles.

They talk for about 2 hours before Jack is called for dinner.

Jack says goodnight to her and feels a bit more cheerful.

**Hey guys! I hoped you liked it and I promise to write the next chapter tomorrow! So get ready for tomorrow because that's when the actual episode airs! **

**See ya tomorrow!**


	4. You're Worth Fighting For

**Hey guys! I'm soooooo excited for tonight! And I can't believe I actually finished this story before the episode airs so I hope you like it! Once again I took this from another episode "You're worth fighting for"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kickin it!**

Kim

After the video chat with Jack, Kim felt a bit better. But still she wanted Jack in Seaford. Then an idea pops up in her head.

~~ Bobby Wasabi's House~~

The Wasabi Warriors stood in front of Bobby Wasabi's house just like 5 months ago. Milton gets through the gates and hits the button to open the gates while Jerry keeps telling them there are going to be lasers.

Kim says "We have to get to Bobby Wasabi and not get caught. Ok? Spilt up."

Jerry says "Ok got it." Then he yells "Bobby Wasabi!"

"Jerry!" Everyone says.

Then they are surrounded by a bunch of ninjas. They took them to Bobby Wasabi.

When Bobby first sees them he says "You guys again, why do you keep breaking into my house?""

Eddie says "We want to talk to you about Jack."

Bobby says "For what?"

Kim begs "We want him back, please."

Bobby says "But why that school is good for him. It is all about karate, his passion."

Milton says "Yeah but his passion is also to be loyal to his_friends_ and right now I don't think he has any right now."

Jerry says "Yeah, we want him back."

Kim begs "Please, we'll do anything to get him back."

Bobby says "Fine, if one of you goes to Japan and persuades him to come home them I'll give you 2 tickets for a trip back."

Eddie asks "What about the trip going there?"

Bobby says "That's when you pitch in. If you want him back so much then one of you has to buy your own ticket to Japan."

The room is silent until Bobby says "So who's going to do it?"

There is a pause before Kim says "I will."

Everyone gasps, who would want to buy their own ticket?

Bobby says "Very well, you have a week to persuade him."

~~~~Kim in Japan~~~~~

Kim stood in front of the doors of the Otai Academy. The plane ticket just cost her $450 which was ½ of all her savings but she would do anything to get Jack back. Then she saw Jack coming out of the Academy with a Japanese girl that had black silky hair and bright green eyes. They seemed to be laughing about something. Kim was about to say his name when Jack hugged the girl and Kim's heart dropped.

She ran always from the Academy as quickly as she could. Eventually she stopped at the top of a hill where the sun was setting and Kim sobbed quietly under a tree. Then a voice said "Kim?"

Kim looked and saw Jack there. She quickly whipped her around not turning to look at him.

Jack asked "What are you doing here? And why are you crying?" Kim didn't say anything. "Please Kim what's wrong?"

Then Kim explodes "What's Wrong! I just flew all the way from Seaford just to see you and spent half of my allowance! And you ask me what's wrong! And on top of that I see you with that girl!"

"Whoa! So saw me with my cousin?"

"…. Your cousin?"

"Yeah, she was in town and she came to visit me. So what are you doing here?"

Kim told him everything, Bobby Wasabi, the deal, everything.

"Wow Kim you actually did that for me?"

"Well yeah. _You're worth fighting for_."

"Thanks and Kim do you really think I would do that?"

"Do what?"

"Hug a random girl, I just got here yesterday. You think I would have a friend by then?"

"Well yeah, you're smart and funny. You're everything a girl can dream of."

"So Kim does that mean that you will admit that you have a crush on me?"

"I do not have a crush on you!"

**Well there you go! I hoped you like it! Don't forget to watch Hit the road jack! Exactly 1 hour and 30 minutes left! So excited! Please read the author note on the next chapter! Cya!**


	5. AN Please Read

**Hey so I just wanted to say thanks for everyone who read, reviewed and liked my story!**

**And a special thanks to LiveYourPassions, babycakes92, dlkicktbbbttfan, Guest, totalkickshipper (Guest), Kickin it girl510, minimaddi, gamer101, lovesicksap, krc93, ABC-Writer, ilovesports1999, Acfprincess and Dogguidelover.**

**To totalkickshipper (Guest)- I can't wait either! Soo excited!**

**To Guest- Thanks so much! That was actually my goal I didn't want the story to be really kickish I wanted it to be like this is my guess that this going to happen.**

** To dlkicktbbbttfan/ Jennifer- I didn't watch it yet. I was just guessing that this was going to happen. **

**To LiveYourPassions- thanks so much, I can't wait either!**

**So thanks so much everybody again and if you have any ideas PM me! Until tonight! **

**~~~biancy2712~~~**


End file.
